shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:DamonDraco
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to , one of the fan fiction wikis based on the epic manga series, ONE PIECE. Thanks for your edit to the Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Hellhound page. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'One Piece Wiki']]...our home wiki about the series. If you're not sure what to do, please visit the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules for further information for your own convenience. If you still have questions regarding this wiki, Please leave a message on the talkpages of those who manage this wiki, such as Commander in Chief [[User:1NF3RNO|''' 1NF3RNO']] WAHAHAHA!!! I Rule this ship!! And I demand a Sacrifice of cookies!! or Fleet Admiral [[User:13th madman|' 13th madman']] Welcome aboard! Prepare for Chaos! Yo Newcomer! Need a hand? Admiral [[User:Wyvern 0m3g4|' Wyvern 0m3g4']] Admiral [[ user:Kai-De-Avalon|' Kai De Avalon']] Yo! I'm Zoro's sister!! Admiral [[User:Senshi-chan|'Senshi Chan']] Be sure to leave a signature in their talk pages after you finish so they know who dared to disturb their slumber!!! '''Enjoy yourself here! with a DON!' Also check out the Marine Headquarters page! We have Marines who help manage this wiki filled with pirates! Sail On! Hey man, glad to hear that you liked the story. I'm sorry but I'd rather keep the background of the story blank for now, I have future story ideas that will depend the past and as I haven't finalized on too much of the future chapters the past is still a little murky. But I would be open for the White Scarfs or any of my characters meeting up with your character in a RP if you want. Cheers! - [[User:Jet'ika|'Jet'ika']] (talk) 00:16, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Your Jolly Roger Finally managed to color in the field, color the scarf's borders red and fill in the white spaces as black. Hope it's as you wanted it to be. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 20:33, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Zmey Gorynych I had no idea that page even existed. If anything, this has made me VERY pissed off for a handful of reasons. One being that I keep telling people that I am NOT the expert on DFs on this wiki. And yet everyone, including you, come to me in the hopes that I actually know what the hell I'm talking about. We have a Devil Fruit Committee for a reason. ASK THEM, NOT ME. Secondly, I get the feeling I'm doing all the hard work in making your character and Devil Fruit for you. I don't mind lending a hand, as that's the right thing to do. But it seems to me that when things go well for Damon or his DF, while I do indeed get the credit for the help (which I am appreciative of,) it still feels like I did more of the effort than you did. And now when things take a turn for the worse, apparently I'M the one who takes the heat for it because I'm the one who helped you (and trust me, I'm not just targeting you or anything. This applies to EVERYONE who keeps asking me to think up ideas for something that isn't even my problem in the first place.) With my ranting put aside, I'm going to return to the topic at hand. Why didn't I tell you the Zmey Gorynych was taken? Because the complete IDIOT that didn't name the page properly (using capitalization, for instance) made it difficult for me to search for the page. The page didn't come up in my search for a Zmey Gorynych model, and it didn't appear in the Devil Fruit Encyclopedia either. In short, people were too freaking lazy and/or ignorant to make it possible to look up the Zmey Gorynych model in case of situations such as this. Which is another thing that gets under my skin. -_-++ So as a result, because I couldn't look up the exact page, that meant I had no idea it was even there to begin with. And because I didn't know it was there, I believed no one had ever made the Zmey Gorynych DF, and that it would be free for you to use. So on the off beat chance I do somehow get blamed for this, I will downright refuse to accept credit for it, as it's not my DF, and not my problem and/or business. I will apologize if I unjustly came down hard on you from out of nowhere, since all you asked was a simple, sincere question. But I should point out that from my standpoint, it looked more like "hey, this was your idea and it didn't work out for me. So this has to be all your fault; and as such, why did you give me a useless DF?" It just sounded like I was being portrayed as some troll or jerk who intentionally set you up to fail, when in reality, all I was trying to do was be helpful, because that's what good people do. After cooling down a bit, I will offer my apologies that this didn't pan out as you had hoped. Though that's bound to happen on this wiki more often than not, I'm afraid. So many people here have made the more obvious powers, such as becoming wood or using psychic abilities. And because we can't break canon, and we've had to set up rules to avoid having users cheat their way around loopholes (not to mention making sure this wiki functions in the same sense as the One Piece world, and not something like, say, Bleach or Naruto,) that means we have to be very strict with what DFs get made. This means you need to be very clever and resourceful when making up powers on this wiki, which we actually encourage, as the majority of us enjoy the idea of creativity and imaginative thought, and don't particularly get excited over something simple, such as my Nendo Nendo no Mi, for instance (it's the best example I could think of.) So you can see why situations like this happen. I hope that was informative enough, as I feel I might have forgotten some things during my lengthy lecture. In fact... I'm starting to get a headache from thinking too much on this subject, so I'm gonna cut it short here. Sorry things didn't turn out well for you, and I'm sorry if I came off as harsh, rude and mean, but this REALLY got on my nerves all of a sudden. I wish you good luck in developing Damon, his crew, his DF and the rest of your story. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 21:02, January 12, 2014 (UTC) definately not. too much overlap with Ace, among others. Hey I'm not sure if you edit here but I was wondering if I could you your Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Fire Dragon? I wanted to have one of my character eat it. --True-Clown-Prince (talk) 12:15, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Permission No, that page has not been given permission by me and I was just about to inform someone on the wiki staff about the plagirism. Thank you for notifying me. ~CJ (Speak with greatness) 00:03, May 15, 2019 (UTC)